Music Speaks Louder Than Actions
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. Well, music speaks louder than actions. These are a bunch of one-shots based off the non-Glee songs on my iPod. I know, how original! No one does that!


_**Hey guys, pardon me if there are a lot more spelling mistakes in this then my normal stories (I was formerly blurtfreak107, then DropOurAnchorsInAStorm, but now I'm AWolfAmongTheSheep), for I'm using a new writing software that apparentally is easier to use, my sister advised it to me. Anyway, I realized that my iPod is literally filled with mostly only several things; Glee songs, Panic! At The Disco songs, (I'm a HUGE Uriehead), musical songs, and Michael Buble songs. I know, my music style makes absolutely no sense. But, what I decided to do, was make a series of drabbles based off the non-Glee songs on my iPod. (I know, how original, no one does that!) So, spare me if I screw these up. But, unlike other people, I might actually contain the song in the drabble. So far, I have 11 songs that would work as Kurt\Blaine drabbles, but I may change the character focus, depending on my artistical flow that day. Sorry this A/N is so long, I felt I had to do this. By the way, if you also like the show **_**Psych**_**, I wrote a crossover, and it also contains the song in this chappie. Here we go! (By the way, don't try to go to Platform 9 3/4, it just hurts. Stupid brick!) And I don't own Glee. Or 'Always'. Or...well...anything else that someone else owns.**_

Kurt's car halted to a smooth stop outside of Blaine's house. Neither of Blaine's parents where there, so they had the house to themselves to-er-'study'. He gathered all of his belongings-not too much, just his schoolbag-and walked to the porch. He was about to knock, when the door opened briskly.

"Hey, babe." Blaine said, as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hey yourself, _babe_" Kurt said, imitating Blaine's tone.

"Oooh, real smooth. Just like the Rocky Mountains."

"Really? I didn't think your hair was that smooth at all." This is what they both loved about their relationship. They had been dating for approximately three months by now, and they would be playfully bitchy to each other. Like family. That makes out with each other. Okay, so more like Shane Dawson's family?

"RENT or Singin'?" Blaine questioned.

"Normally, I'd go with RENT, but today it's raining, and I need something to brighten my day." Kurt said.

"You brighten my day." Blaine replied.

"Nice try, but we're still going with Gene, hun." Blaine pretended to look confused, but Kurt knew that that was an adorable attempt to watch Singin'.

Half way into the movie, Kurt's phone began to ring.

"Hello?...What? You can't do that...There's a reason I left. You. Why would I even...No, he didn't either! I can't believe you'd...Oh, you are, are you? And just where are you gonna find me?...Nice try with that one..." and a pure look of terror spread accross Kurt's face before he hung up.

"Kurt. Was that Karovsky? What happened?" Kurt began to cry, and Blaine put his arms around Kurt in a protective, supportive, loving manner.

"Yeah, it was. He said that there was a rumor going around McKinley that he kissed me, and he just called me. He asked if I told. I said no. He then asked if you told, and I know you didn't. And then he said he has a gun. And I tried to be brave on the phone for him. I don't want him to know that I'm scared."

"Kurt, don't worry. You're going to stay here. Text your dad saying what Karovsky just said to you, and tell them to go to a hotel. But you're staying here tonight."

"Blaine, I dunno. I mean, that would be great, but that's asking _way_ too much of you. I don't want to be a burden."

"Kurt, it's not safe. He could get to you. He has no clue where I live, and you'll be safe here. And you would _never_ be a burden. I'm here for you. Always. And, I owe it to you. While you were developing feelings for me I was cast out into oblivion to some magic school on Mars with a talking lion as the headmaster who's roar resembles a rumble. Kurt, you can't go out there. He'll hurt you. And I love you." Kurt looked up to his boyfriend happily shocked. _Did he just tell me he loves me? We both know our feelings, but we haven't said it to each other yet. Holy shi-_

"Do you really love me, Blaine?" Blaine smiled adoringly to the _totally-hot-how-is-being-that-hot-legal_ boy in his arms.

"Yeah, I do." Kurt and Blaine both smiled wide smiles.

"I love you too, Blaine."

-xXx-

"G-morning, babe." Blaine stated to his gently waking up boyfriend.

"Morning, _babe_." Kurt said, once agian imitating his boyfriend's tone.

"Do you want Cap'n Crunch, or-" Blaine was interrupted by a knock-no, more a banging of attempting to break in-at the door.

"What the fu-"

"Where's the little bastard!" Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened as Dave Karovsky intruded the Anderson household. How did he even know where Blaine lives?

"There you are, bitch. Who'd you tell!" Karovsky charged at Kurt, not noticing thata Blaine was in the room. Karovsky threw a punch at Kurt's face, and connected. Kurt fell to the ground, but Karovsky wasn't done. He went back to Kurt, but was-er-interrupted-when Blaine came at him with a not-so-subtle steak knife.

"Karovksy! Don't hurt him. It was me, okay? I let it slip when I was drunk that you kissed Kurt. There! Are you happy!" Karovsky turned around to face Blaine, looking venemous.

"You did this. _You_ ruined high school for me?"

"Like how you're ruining it for Kurt. And you don't even go to the same school." Karovsky glared at him with a pure hatred.

"Now I suggest you leave, before I have to use this knife. And I know you don't have a gun."

"Yes I do" Karovsky reached to his McKinley High Football jacket pocket, but came out empty handed.

"What the hell! Where'd it go!"

"It's right here, dumbass." Kurt said from the floor, holding the gun with a deathgrip that no one could get him to release.

"Leave. Now." Blaine said. Karovsky then turned and left.

"Omigod, Kurt, are you oka-"

"What the hell, Blaine? Why didn't you tell me you let it slip!" Blaine leaned over to Kurt more and smiled trickily.

"Actually, I never told anyone. I just told him that so he'd get the hell out of here. I love you so much Kurt, that I would never risk putting you in harm's way." Kurt smiled.

"But you knew that saying that you'd put yourself at risk. Why?"

"Like I said, I love you, Kurt. I know it's hard to believe because it's hard for me to believe that you love me. But you do. And I would do anything for you, Kurt. Because I love you. And I'll be here for you. Always." Blaine's smile spread so far up his face it would make Jim Carey jealous.

-xXx-

Several days had passed ever since Karovsky broke into the Anderson residence, and the police couldn't find him; he had just vanished. There had been no signs of him at all.

_Why has Kurt been ignoring me? It's been nearly a week since Karovsky broke into my house. Is he okay? I mean he's been in class, and he waves to me, but he doesn't call me, or text me as much. Am I just paranoid? I need to talk to him. But maybe not talk. Ideas! _

Blaine walked briskly to his room once he entered his house, and grabbed his guitar. He pulled up iTunes, and immediately knew he had to do a song by one of his favorite artists. As it just so happened, one works out perfectly.

"Hello?"

"Good! You answered. Hey Mercedes, it's Blaine."

"Hey, Bee. You treatin my boy well?"

"I should think so. But he's been ignoring me lately."

"What did you do?"

"I don't think anything, I think it's just the fact that he's still scared about the whole Karovsky situation. Who wouldn't be?"

"Yeah. That's true. So what's up?"

"I just need to make sure; you're still going to open mic night, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Perfect."

-xXx-

It was the next day when New Directions and most of the Warblers went to the open mic night on the outskirts of Lima. They're a glee club. They go to these things.

"Alright. Alright. Who's next, hmm?" murmurs and chants started in the audience.

"I think I'll have to take that." Blaine stated. He grabbed his worn down Gibson and approached he stage.

"First off, if you're homophobic, plug your ears now. Second, this song I dedicate to my boyfriend Kurt, and this song really sums up everything to a 'T'."

_When the world gets too heavy_

_put it on my back_

_I'll be your levy_

_you are taking me apart_

_like bad glue on a get well card._

Not one member of the audience was spared from a smile on their face.

_it was always you_

_falling for me _

_now there's always time_

_calling for me _

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_blink back to let me know._

Blaine's eyes were trained on Kurt's carefully, with Kurt reciprocating the look.

_I'm a fly that's trapped _

_in a web_

_but I'm thinking that_

_my spider's dead_

_lonely, lonely little life _

_I could kid myself _

_by thinking that I'm fine_

Mercedes and Rachel were pretty giddy with the way Blaine was showing such a public, yet not embarassing display for Kurt.

_it was always you_

_falling for me_

_now there's always time_

_calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_blink back to let me know_

_that I'm skin and bone_

_just a cane and rusty throne_

_all the castle's under seige_

_but the sign outside says leave me alone_

_-It was always you_

_falling for me_

_now there's always time_

_calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_blink back to let me know_

_blink back to let me know_

_it was always you_

The audience exploded into wonderful applause and happiness. Blaine walked over to Kurt when he finished, and Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they were smiling massively.

"You gave Brendon a run for his money." and Blaine pulled him in for another kiss. They were somewhat oblivious to the fact that New Directions circled them and provided a large series of "Aaaawww!"'s and "Oooooooh!" or with Santana's casual "Get it, Kurt!" While they were kissing, Kurt got a call, but went unanswered. So, the caller left a voicemail. It went something like this;

"Mr. Hummel. We are pleased to tell you that one Dave Karovsky has been taken into custody."

When they finally pulled apart, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear; "'Nine In The Afternoon' can be our song tomorrow."

_Hey guys, I hoped you liked this! Sorry about my little Panic! moments in there...and my Shane Dawson but it simply had to be done. The song Blaine sang to Kurt was 'Always' by Panic! At The Disco, who are my love;D I claimed Brendon Urie. Anyway, the whole 'Nine in the Afternoon can be our song tomorrow' thing was a joke for the P!ATD fans out there. I strongly urge you to listen to both songs. Anyway, please review!_

_-AWolfAmongTheSheep_

_-Jordan_

_(and yes, for those of you who heard P!ATD's song 'Hurricane' that's where the username comes from.)_


End file.
